New Year Kiss
by Poppycat123
Summary: After arresting a distraught PC Mel Ryder's Brother, Smithy comforts Mel ...
1. Spark of Recognition

**This Fic came to me after watching the 'Second Chances' episode. Hope you like it! Takes place after Mel rushes out of the room with the window, after recognising the knife. What if Smithy had comforted Mel and things had gone further? (My version of what happened after Mel recognises the knife)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own The Bill**

'Mel?' Smithy called, searching for his PC. Hearing sobbing, he turned around the corner.

'Smithy. The knife' Mel sobbed.

'Mel, what is it? You need to tell me' Smithy said, trying work out what was going on.

'It's Jordan's. Oh my god Smithy' Mel said, bursting in to a fresh wave of tears.

'Mel, listen to me. This isn't going to help Jordan, you need to start acting professionally if you going to help him and you cant in this state' Smithy said, putting one of his arms around Mel. Still crying, Mel turned and buried her head in her sergeant's shoulder.

'Mel, look at me. It's going to be ok. You just need to help us prove your brother innocent.' Smithy said, moving Mel's head and getting her to face him. Spotting, the mistletoe Mel giggled. Looking around to find out what Mel had seen, Smithy glanced upwards and saw the mistletoe.

They shared a gentle kiss then broke apart, trying to get away from the mistletoe, causing Smithy to laugh.

He looked at Mel again and they shared another kiss. This time the mistletoe was nowhere insight.

They were interrupted by Terry and Jo who'd been looking for them. Terry cleared his throat startling the two police officers, who jumped apart looking sheepish.

'Right then, if you two have quite finished locking lips then we'll all get to work then Sergeant Smith and PC Ryder.' Jo said, causing Smithy and Mel to blush. The two DC's walked away.

'Don't do that again, we all want to keep our tea down ok!' Terry called, causing the two officers to laugh.

'Well, lets get back to work then' Smithy said, steering Mel up to CID.

**What do you think? Should I turn this into a Fic or leave it as a one-shot? Please Review and let me know! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! Poppycat123**


	2. A Mop Bucket and a Mysterious Phonecall

**Well after two really nice Reviews from SoloStarr and Rose Tyler611, I have decided to turn this in to a Fic, it's going to concentrate on Smithy and Mel's relationship and what happens when a face from Mel's past turns up trying to get her back. Well, on with the chapter!**

'Thank you Smithy' Mel said, hugging her sergeant as her brother and girlfriend danced nearby.

'It's ok, I saw how upset you were so I thought I'd cheer you up a bit' Smithy said kindly.

'Have you seen what's above your head?' Tony asked, calling over and startling the young sergeant.

'Oh not again!' Smithy groaned. What was it with him and mistletoe?

Mel captured Smithy's lips in a gentle kiss. Wolf whistles came from a few directions, mostly from the uniformed relief who were all a little giggly as well as a bit drunk.

Seeing that they hadn't stopped kissing, two minutes or so later, Jo Masters and Terry Perkins decided to play a little 'joke'. Grabbing a mop bucket from the kitchen, they filled it full of water and dumped over Smithy and Mel, causing them both to yell out in surprise.

'What did you do that for!' both Mel and Smithy shouted, loudly.

'We got sick of the saliva swop going on so we thought we'd break it up' Jo said to everyone else's amusement.

As the party in the canteen got back under way, Smithy and Mel left to get changed. Mel entered the female changing room and began to search for her spare shirt. As she rummaged around in her locker, her mobile phone rang.

'Hello?' Mel said tentatively, not recognising the number.

'Hello Mel' the voice said.

'Who is this' Mel yelled down the phone

'I'm coming for you Mel' the voice said. Then they hung up, leaving Mel shaken and confused.

There was a knock on the door. 'Mel? You ok? I heard shouting.' Smithy called, opening the door slightly.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Mel said, opening the door wide to reveal Smithy stood there with his shirt half buttoned.

'What happened? Smithy asked as he finished buttoning his shirt.

'I got a phone call and I don't know who it was. All they said was that they were coming for me.' Mel told him.

**Thanks to SoloStarr and Rose Tyler611 for their reviews, i'll update soon - what did you think? Poppycat123**


	3. A Call Out to Remember

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had exams and loads of coursework! Thanks for all the reviews. Poppycat123**

It was a week after Mel had received that phone call and she was still wary. Mel jumped as a pair of arms snaked around her waist, drawing her into a hug. She calmed down when she realised it was only Smithy.

'Jesus, Smithy you scared me!' Mel yelled.

'I'm sorry. You still worried about that phone call?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah, a bit' Mel said, turning to face Smithy.

'Well you've got me with you, nothing's going to happen' Smithy said.

'Thanks Smithy.' Mel said, snuggling into him.

Twenty minutes later, Mel was out on a callout in the Jasmine Allen with Sally. They'd just arrived and something wasn't right.

'Sal, I don't think anyone's here' Mel said as they entered the flat.

'Then who called us?' Sally asked, raising her asp.

'Teenagers prank calling again?' Mel suggested.

'Yeah, let's just head back to the station.' Sally said, heading back to the door.

They turned around to see someone behind them.

'It can't be' Mel said, dropping her asp. The figure advanced toward Mel.

'Sally run! Run now!' Mel screamed. Sally ran and as she got out of the door, there was a piercing scream and then nothing.

Sally jumped into the area car and radioed for help.

'Serria Oscar from 686, urgent assistance required, 148 has been cornered and trapped by an unknown suspect' Sally yelled.


	4. Reactions

Chapter Four - Reactions

Upon hearing Sally scream down the radio and recognising Mel's epaulette number, Smithy ran out of the station, pulling his beat partner Will out to an area car. They jumped in and drove down to Sally's location, blue lights flashing and sirens blaring.

'Sally, tell me what happened' Smithy asked, kneeling down in front of Sally who was sat in her area car, her legs out of the door.

'We went in and nothing was happening, so we decided to go back to the station. We both turned around and there he was. Mel dropped her asp and yelled at me to run. I ran out to the area car and as I opened the door I heard a scream and then nothing' Sally said, scared.

'Thanks Sally. Will, come on.' Smithy said, beckoning Will to come into the flat Sally and Mel had been called out to. Cautiously they drew their asps. Smithy found Mel's in the hall and picked it up.

Venturing into the next room, Smithy and Will found it was empty apart from the signs of a struggle. What shocked them the most was the blood on the door and floor. Lying close to some blood, was Mel's warrant card. Its cover was slashed and there was blood on it.

'Smithy, I think Mel was hurt in the struggle. Whoever took her must have really battered her' Will said, spotting more blood.

'right, we need to cordon this off. Then we call Eddie down with forensics.' Smithy said, pulling out his phone as it buzzed loudly. It was a video message. A figure appeared on the screen. It was Mel and it didn't look like she was conscious. then from somewhere off screen, came a voice.

'She's mine now. You won't be seeing her again' The voice said. Then the video ended.

Will and Smithy looked at each other. This was not good.


	5. Waking Up

Chapter 5 – Waking up

Mel's head was pounding as she slowly woke from the knock to her head.

She groaned loudly and tried to move her wrists, which were bound to the chair.

She looked around but there was nothing much in the room. The pounding in her head intensified and Mel passed out again

Smithy was outside the flat where Mel had been abducted; trying to console Sally enough to find out what had happened. He wasn't having much luck.

Sally was near hysterical with shock and Smithy had to call Ben to come and calm her down.

Just as he was leaving Sally, Smithy was called back up to the flat by Eddie, who had some news.

'Smithy, we found some prints in the blood but it's going to be hard to lift any to examine and look for a match from' Eddie told him.

Sighing, Smithy went back to the Station. He had to tell Mel's family what had happened.

He arrived back at the station just in time to catch Mel's Mother collecting her brother from the station.

'Mrs Ryder, can I have a word?' Smithy asked.

'Yes, why has something happened?' Mel's mother asked.

'Your daughter was out on the beat with a colleague when they were called to disturbance. There was an incident at the call out' Smithy said once they were settled into the soft interview room.

'What has happened1 tell me?' Mel's Mother demanded.

'The call out was a hoax. There was no one in the flat except one person. Mrs Ryder, that person kidnapped your daughter' Smithy told her


End file.
